destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
The Inspector Is Back
The Inspector Is Back is the eighteenth episode of Season 1 written by Sol and episode number 196 between both series Charmed and Destined. Summary For a complete plot of The Inspector Is Back go here. 'A VISIT FROM THE PAST - '''When an unexpected family member suddenly returns, everyone is left in shock and awe. Elsewhere, an old friend of the sisters needs help - magical help - and this unexpected family member is determined to help. Faced with an old pact and an angry demon, the Charmed Ones will try to undo it before it's too late. Meanwhile, Wyatt is bending over backwards to prove to Prue that he can do P3 and the Bay Mirror at the same time. But Wyatt isn't the only one with something to prove; Chris is trying to convince Andrea that their relationship can still work, but for her it's not that easy. Will he be forced to let go? And someone's long wait to join the Halliwell family is finally revealed. The Script ''To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Characters Main Characters Recurring Special Guest Starring Guests Uncredited *Colum´s Sponsors Magical Notes Book of Shadows Beings Delusion Demon This demon is probably related to the Ilusion Demon. It can be summoned chanting an incantation in Latin. He scares people to death using mind manipulation. He makes them think that their lives are worthless. Spells Charm of Multiplicity Spell To multiply your strength, recite these words at length. Take my powers, Blessed be. Multiply their strength by Three. To Conjure the Delusion Demon Dominus ex fallaciis veniat ad me. Conjuro te. Volo maxime opus Eris mihi in desideriis Audite illusio id ipsum Ego te ad me venire Et adiuva me Ego te quidvis ostendat faciem suam tibi, ad me, et ego ostendam tibi meam. To Conjure the Delusion Demon Reversal Spell Mean tibi ostendam ego et, me ad, Tibi suam faciem ostendant Quidvis te ego Me adiuva et Venire me ad te ego Ipsum id Illusio audite Desideriis in mihi eris Opus maxime volo. Te conjuro Me ad veniat Fallaciis ex dominus. To See the Unseen Spell (modified) In this night and darkest hour, we call upon the sacred power. Three together stand alone Command the unseen to be shown. To Know if Andrea is the ONE This is spell was created by Prue and cast by Chris. Cupid, Cupid, tell to me, my true love shall she be. Wrong or right I need to know She´s the light I still don´t know. Take her memories of magic now, give me answers, I need them now. Powers *Premonition (Prue) *Orbing (Andy, Wyatt, Chris, Tamora and Wyatt´s clones) *Beaming (Prue) *Astral Projection (Delusion Demon (invisible mode)) *Mind Manipulation (Delusion Demon) *Smoking (Delusion Demon) *Telekinesis (Delusion Demon) Music *Ode To My Family - The Cranberries (Album: No Need to Argue) *Roar - Kate Perry (Album: Prism) *Never Say Never - The Fray (Album: The Fray) Notes & Trivia *In this episode, both Wyatt and Chris tell Prue that she's the best of them writing spells. This is a characteristic trait she shares with her mother; *The Charm of Multiplicity Spell is cast for the fist time in Destined by Wyatt. **Curiously, Aunt Prue cast the spell in Charmed season 1 episode Which Prue is It, Anyway?. Although, their reasons to cast the spell were different. Aunt Prue also comes for a visit in this episode; *This is the second episode of Prudence Halliwell in Destined and the first one of Andy; *It is reveal that Prudence and Andy have been married for 16 years; *The title of this episode references to Charmed season 1 episode The Witch is Back. In that episode, the sisters conjured one of their ancestor, Melinda Warren, while in The Inspector is Back another ancestor of the next generation, Prudence Halliwell, comes for a visit; *Prue calls Andy "Uncle Andy", as a reference to Wyatt´s speech in the series finale of Charmed where he says: "Uncle Coop!"; *Prudence and Andy reveal that they have three children. All boys. The initial of their given names is "A" and, as well as Paige´s kids who´s got their father´s surname, Alex, Allen and Arthur have got their father surname: Trudeau. Although, Alex was the only one who´s first name starts with a "P". However, he is called by his second name; *Out of the Charmed Progenity, Prudence kids are the youngest of them all and the only ones of the next generation that are full whitelighters; *This is the last episode of Andrea in Destined series. Because of the spell Chris casts, he gets to know that she is not the ONE for him. Category:DESTINED Category:Season 1 Category:Seasons